Natalya says goodbye to Michael and the Harpers
Natalya does something that she would never do. Admit she was wrong and ends, of her own accord, her marriage to Michael in this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene: Harper Mansion. Michael and Natalya's bedroom. Natalya is sitting on the bed she shares with Michael, her eyes filled with tears. She is sitting looking at the wedding picture of her and Michael and her eyes are misting over. She is dreading what she has to do, but she sees no other alternative. Enter Michael. MICHAEL: Natalya, what's wrong? NATALYA: Nothing. MICHAEL: I know you too well, Nat. You were quiet all through dinner. NATALYA: Do you? Your sister was right. I DID use a rohypnol capsule on you. MICHAEL: Are you letting Erica get to you? NATALYA: Erica isn't the worst of it, Michael. I lied to you all the time. I pretended the baby was your's. MICHAEL: Natalya, I wasn't going to let you be alone in raising a baby. NATALYA: Michael, my family is just as wealthy as yours. MICHAEL: That isn't here or there. What you did, I understand. You were raped. NATALYA: That doesn't excuse me for what I did. You know I don't ever admit mistakes. That is not me. MICHAEL: Okay, you don't admit mistakes, I don't either. I am not as showy about it as others, though. NATALYA: Michael, I am going to go back home. MICHAEL: Hope Valley? NATALYA: Yes, and I will be taking Christopher with me. MICHAEL: I thought you loved me. NATALYA: I do, believe me I do. I just have a lot to deal with and sort out. And I tried to pin the baby on you. MICHAEL: I understand, but what about the marriage? NATALYA: The best thing is to have it annulled. MICHAEL: Is that what you want to do? NATALYA: It's the only thing that can be done. I had the butler get my clothes packed. MICHAEL: I wish you would stay. NATALYA: And have a relationship based on a lie? That would not have been good for either one of us. MICHAEL: I see I can't stop you. You are determined. NATALYA: That is how I have always been. MICHAEL: Can I at least say good bye to Christopher? NATALYA: Of course. I know how you love him too. (While Michael says goodbye to Christopher, Natalya starts to sob. She realizes how much trouble she put him through.) MICHAEL: No tears, Natalya. You are doing what you think is right. For you and your son. NATALYA: I am having the nanny take him downstairs. At least, I am going to say good bye to the rest of the family. MICHAEL: I think that would be nice. You don't have to say why. (Michael and Natalya go downstairs as the family watches.) ANYSSA: What is going on, Uncle Mike? NATALYA: I am going back home. DYLAN: Home? NATALYA: Yes, back to New York. SHEILA: I am sorry that you are leaving. NATALYA: I think it will be best. ERICA (nastily): Best for everyone else! ANYSSA (glaring at Erica): Will you shut up?! MICHAEL: This isn't about you, Erica. Can you stop your animosity? DYLAN: Erica, this isn't the time to gloat. Natalya is doing what she thinks is best for everyone involved, including herself. ERICA: Yeah, selfish to the end! MICHELLE: Erica, that is enough. You keep a civil tongue in your mouth or get out! (Erica is silenced) NATALYA: I am sorry I put you all through this. I can't ever admit I am wrong on a lot of things. ERICA (under her breath): You couldn't admit shit stinks. SHEILA: That is enough, Erica! (Erica is silenced again) NATALYA: I am taking the baby with me. This way, I will be sure he will be taken care of. SHEILA: And he would be with his mother. ROSEMARY: What about the marriage? NATALYA: I talked with your father, and we're getting it annulled. It will be like it never happened. ROSEMARY: I know we didn't get off on the right foot; but I still think you're pretty special. NATALYA: Thank you, Rose. I wish you well on your baby's birth. Let me know what is going on, ok? ROSEMARY: Where will you be? NATALYA: For the moment, I will be back in Hope Valley, New York. I will be in contact with your father. ROSEMARY: OK. NATALYA: Ok, well, I think I am all ready to go. MICHAEL: I wish you all the best. Know you have my love, and my complete respect, Natalya Ashton. NATALYA: I will never forget you, Michael. Or the rest of your family. DYLAN: Best of luck, Natalya. ALEX: Yes, much luck back in Hope Valley. NATALYA: Thank you all. ERICA: Oh, just get going! MICHAEL: Stop it, Erica! (Natalya takes her bag, and carries the car seat holding Christopher to the waiting taxi cab. She has her airplane ticket to go to Logan Airport) NATALYA: Take care of things, and be good to yourselves. (With that, Natalya Ashton walks out of the Harper Mansion for the last time. Michael closes the door. He sits down on the divan, and starts to cry) ERICA: I was only trying to help, Michael. MICHELLE (disgusted): Will you SHUT up, Erica?! Go somewhere and take some tea or something! (Erica walks out triumphantly) MICHAEL: She is so busy gloating. She is just so gleeful to see me miserable! JASON: Pay her no never mind, bro. PATRICIA: Jason's right, darling. Erica will be getting her's someday. AUDRA: Uncle Mike, you did the best thing. And Natalya was clearly thinking of what was best for her and her child. And this was it. MICHAEL: She and I will always be friends. AUDRA: Yes, you will be. (The doorbell rings) BRYAN: I will get it. (On the other side, is a familiar person) SHEILA: Oh, my goodness, WENDY? (It is Wendy Schraederman, an old friend of the family, and Michael's former girlfriend) MICHAEL: Wendy! When did you get into town? WENDY: I knew you needed me, Michael. And I left Pennsylvania to get here post-haste. Do you have any food to eat? I am FAMISHED! MICHAEL: Come on in, and I'll have the housekeeper get you some dinner. (As Anyssa and Sheila lead Wendy to the dining room, Michael looks at Velda.) VELDA: What are you looking at me for, Mr. Harper? MICHAEL: Was it you who brought her here, Velda? VELDA: Yes, I admit it. It was me. MICHAEL: Thank you, Velda, I appreciate it. VELDA: Any time, Michael. It wasn't just my idea, it was also your Aunt Patricia's. (Enter Patricia) PATRICIA: I hope you're not angry. MICHAEL: No, I am not. I thank you both. VELDA: Any time, sir. PATRICIA (kissing her nephew on the cheek): That is what Auntie is for. (Michael knows it's going to be hard, but he knows that while he will never forget Natalya, he feels secure that he can begin afresh with Wendy. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes